


Post-Show Encore

by epherians



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Backstage, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Concerts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Live Show, Shameless Smut, Shorts (Clothing), Smut, Top John Deacon, We Need More Bottom!Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: John watches Freddie in those popcorn shorts and needs to have him right after the show.





	Post-Show Encore

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: This is my first smut for this fandom)
> 
> We need more bottom!Freddie and exploring this Deacury dynamic...so here you go! This was inspired by Freddie's popcorn shorts, worn during the encore of the Races tour in 1977. A criminal shame there's no video footage of this because it's one of his best show outfits. Enjoy!

Freddie’s stagewear becomes more and more revealing with each tour, and John knows the effect it has on him. Every show has its highs and adrenaline rushes, that it’s a wonder they’re not constantly acting on the urge to have sex after heading backstage (they have things like _dignity_ and _exhaustion_ and _self-control_ ), but tonight just strikes John Deacon in a very particular way. 

It’s the shorts. Those perky red-and-white striped shorts, with only suspenders that leave nothing (or everything) to the imagination of Freddie’s gorgeous, half-naked body. Normally the bass player is rock-steady focused on the rhythm and keeping to his space where he’s undeterred, but as soon as John watches the lead singer famously strip off his kimono, his eyes are rather _glued_ to Freddie’s legs, and chest, and possibly just about his whole body. The hardest part of a set is realizing there’s only a few songs to go and you actually need to cover yourself with your guitar, and playing a bassline as fast as the Jailhouse Rock medley has never been _this_ strenuous.

It’s moments like the post-show adrenaline rush where John knows what he wants and is unafraid to get it. Right now he wants Freddie.

As soon as they’re offstage, John deposits his bass and makes a beeline for the lead singer like it’s laser focus. The only priority he has is pulling the man in his short shorts back to him and giving him a long, passionate kiss. Freddie doesn’t oppose and has his arms wrapped around his lover’s shoulders instantly.

“Enjoyed the show, my dear?” Freddie asks with a breathless smile. 

“You know I loved it, I loved _you,_ ” John replies, amidst several needy kisses. “I want more than an encore, Fred.”

Freddie recognizes what he means and in that moment, he suddenly feels exposed wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and suspenders. Only John inspires that kind of feeling in him.

“But darling,” Freddie blushes and pretends to act like the virgin, “there could be others watching!”

“They’d be mad not to, what with the performance you gave tonight,” John says, not stopping his kissing barrage as they stumble into the dressing room and kick the door shut. He’s already trying to unbutton his shirt and shrug it off. “Right now I only care about making you _mine._ ”

Freddie can’t help but “oooh” as John’s dominant growl sends shivers up the base of his neck. His lover takes the moment to push him on the ground until he’s on his knees, pinned against the couch. John is behind, pressing him until he’s bent over the cushions and quick hands slip the suspenders off Freddie’s shoulders.

“So gorgeous,” John murmurs while kissing down Freddie’s body. “Do you have any idea of the things you do to me when you’re onstage like that?”

“Are you suggesting we’ll have sex after every show that I arouse you?” Freddie teases, moaning suddenly when his shorts are pulled down and now he is fully naked for his boyfriend. “Because I could certainly entertain the idea…”

John runs his hands over Freddie’s hips and bends down to kiss his smooth ass. “You’re an absolutely horny creature, Freddie,” he grins, “but luckily I would love to keep satisfying you.” He stops briefly to grab the nearby essentials and prep himself before taking his Freddie. 

The singer can hear the sounds of unzipped trousers and the popped off cap of the lube bottle and he wriggles in place, stilling only when a cold, slick finger enters him.

“Oh! John!” he moans. He loves being stretched open, the waves of hot pleasure going straight to his hardening cock. A second finger is added and Freddie wriggles his hips, desperate to be intruded. “P-Please give me more…”

“You really like having my fingers in your ass,” John says, and the way he can make a dirty comment sound so nonchalant earns another moan from Freddie. As he works his long fingers inside, John reaches for Freddie’s cock with his other hand, stroking the hard length and pleasuring him with two sensations at once. His fingers are nestled deep in Freddie’s tight heat, and once they curl upward and hit that certain spot, Freddie is absolutely bucking and whining for more.

“There, there! Right there!” he exclaims, and when he’s in the throes of pleasure, Freddie Mercury is inclined to speak whatever is on his mind. “I'm so close to coming now!”

John pulls out his fingers. “Not yet,” he says, grinning as Freddie whines at the loss. When he’s taking the lead, John has found his favorite part is to constantly tease the lead singer and then pull away at the very last second. Freddie is so needy for pleasure that he’ll say all kinds of things, but that just makes him all the more fuckable.

“John, please, do it again- I can't wait much longer-!”

“I don't think you're ready yet…” The younger man says as he trails down to part his lover’s ass cheeks. “You're so unbelievably tight in there, I need to make sure you're loose enough to take me…” His tongue goes straight to Freddie’s hole and he can hear his lover reduced to moans and whimpers.

“John- please-!” Freddie gasps, desperate to move except John is keeping him firmly in place. “Hurry and fuck me or I’ll do it myself!” he cries out, but it earns him a sharp slap on his ass and he winces from the suddenness of it.

John immediately pulls away. “That’s not a polite way to ask, Freddie,” he says, dismayed because he doesn’t want to fuck someone who’s rude and doesn't know how to take things nice and slow. “Ask me _properly_ this time,” he coaches, waiting for the right answer. 

Freddie knows the words, he’s said them before, but it takes a great deal of swallowed pride to say it. “I want…your cock inside me, s-sir… P-please take me until I can barely speak…”

“Much better, dear,” John tells him, satisfied with the answer. He puts on a condom and applies lube to it, then once he aligns himself with Freddie’s entrance, he slowly pushes in.

They both grunt at the sudden impact of their joining as Freddie is so tight while John is so big and they need a moment to adjust. Freddie is able to gasp, “Keep going-” and John does so, moving back and forth slowly until he is able to get a rhythm going. 

“Freddie…” John grunts while holding him steady. “Oh, Fred, you're so warm and tight around me and I love it.”

Freddie moans and writhes in pleasure, clenching around John’s cock and breathing raggedly when it causes the man inside him to thrust harder. Freddie can barely keep his legs from spreading out that he has to grip the couch while John pounds him relentlessly onto it. “John… I want you to go harder…!” he whimpers.

“Oh god, Fred,” John lets out, and he does. Freddie, his Freddie, has the most wondrous voice as a singer, but also when he moans. As John quickens his thrusts, he hears his lover’s moans become more wanton, more pleasured, and it’s what he loves to hear most when they’re lovemaking. Freddie, for his part, pushes his hips back against the cock inside him, the opposing force making it easier for John to hit his prostate.

“John I’m close! Please- let me-!” he moans to each thrust. “Let me come!”

“You’ll come when I say you can, Fred-” John grunts, and grips the base of Freddie’s cock to show his control. “You’re so beautiful like this, wailing and writhing underneath me…” He quickly strokes Freddie to prove his point, and the singer whimpers at the mercy of John Deacon inside him.

“Oh John, you fuck me so well,” Freddie praises. “I’d love—for you to do this again!”

“Really, my love?” John asks, bending over Freddie so he can be close to his ear. “You’d like me to dominate you again?”

“I want no one else…” Freddie smiles. “You know I’m all yours, darling.”

John can feel himself nearly over the edge. “Freddie- _My_ Freddie- I want to see you come. Come for me, love-!”

And even after two hours onstage and a raucous time right after, Freddie still has a divine voice that’s put to good use when he climaxes. John is pumping his cock as he does and he spills into his lover’s hand—then John releases his own load in him soon after.

The air is slow and hazy once they’re down from their high. John has pulled out and he and Freddie have taken to cuddling _on_ the couch, not really caring if anyone sees them all naked and sweaty from a good romp.

Freddie presses lazy kisses on his bassist, feeling only the most wonderful pleasure. “Well, darling…” he grins. “Should I expect this kind of reward after _every_ show we perform?”

John laughs and snuggles his lover close, wanting nothing but to enjoy the moment. “I thought you were _exceptional_ tonight, my dear lead singer. If you continue to be amazing, then I shall have to reward you appropriately.”

“Oh, I’d love that from you, John, anytime!”


End file.
